Life With Mrs Jumbo
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when Mrs. Jumbo decides to help Christopher Robin and his friends? Well the result is how a single wish can come true even for a boy, a girl, and two of their stuffed animal friends.


Introduction:

To be honest, this was a story that was so popular with me and my spiritual therpay animal friends that I almost wanted to work on this. But of course, life got in the way so I had to put this one on hold until the chance came for me to work on it. Now after about 5 months, the time has come and now let's see how she helps and changes Christopher Robin and his friends' with life in a positive way by helping him confront his fears, and help him show that if you believe in yourself, you do more than you can accomplish more in life.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

For Mrs. Jumbo, she may be an ordinary elephant today but back in her days, she was once the mother of the main attraction of the circus Dumbo.

But ever since she lost him in a tragic accident, things haven't been the same for her.

Her circus sadly wasn't able to afford her or the other animals so she was to live outside of the circus grounds.

Now, she knows that someone might need her help, warmth, and comfort more than ever.

As for Christopher Robin, well at first he thought life was doing just fine.

But one night however, his whole world would fall apart.

It all began when his mom and dad got into and this is true a very heated argument.

They were arguing about what to do about their son ever since he doesn't really have real friends but rather Pooh, Tigger, and Darby would be his friends.

Believe it or not, he heard it all and he wished that this would never happen to him but the next morning it did.

When he got up, he noticed that neither mom or dad was home and he knew they pretty much abandoned him all alone with Pooh, Tigger, and Darby.

That night, he made a wish hoping that someone or something would help him.

What he didn't know was that the next morning, his wish was about to come true and in a big way.

Chapter 2: How They First Met

The next morning, Christopher Robin went to have breakfast in the kitchen with Pooh, Tigger, and Darby.

When all of a sudden, Pooh saw something he could've never imagined would ever happen: a very large elephant.

"Guys! I saw an elephant." said Pooh

"A What?" Darby said

"Wait a minute, he's right because there really is an elephant outside." said Tigger

"Well we should go see what it's doing here." said

Once they went outside, they did see her and they were quite amazed at this because nothing ever loke this would happen.

Before they could even say a word, Mrs. Jumbo started by saying "Well hello there. I know who you 4 are.

I'm Mrs. Jumbo and I will each day be telling you stories and it will be in order.

First Christopher Robin and Darby, then at last Tigger and Pooh.

So you will see that sometimes life is full of magic if only if you believe it will."

When she was done, they knew she was here to help them and they were fine with that.

Chapter 3: The Brave And Loyal Tiger Parents

The next day, Christopher Robin and Darby went first to be with Mrs. Jumbo.

Once they arrived, she said "Hello you two! So glad you could make it."

"Good to see you too. Well we just wanted to know what does bravery mean to you?" said Christopher Robin

"Well i'm glad you asked because well the story that I will be telling you a story that does involve bravery. Are you ready?" said Mrs. Jumbo

"Yes we are." said Darby

"Well alright then." she then said

"I will be telling you the story of The Brave And Loyal Tiger Parents

Now back in my mother's home of India, there once lived a tiger family. There was Mama and Papa Tiger who had 5 lovely cubs 3 males and females.

They knew they would be wonderful all grown up so they decided to always make sure they don't get in danger or get killed and also worried that fear might get to them.

Once they were all grown up, the children left and went on to live their lives without fear.

The parents knew they did suxh an awesome job raising their family and from that point forward, all tigers are brave and can be sometimes loyal and also is fearless.

THE END.

So remember you two that sometimes when danger arrives, you should always be brave and always be ready to face your fears head on." said Mrs. Jumbo

Once she was done, Christopher Robin and Darby felt braver than ever and they knew sometimes confronting their fears is always a good choice.

Chapter 4: The Knight Who Believed In Himself

The next day, Tigger and Pooh were next so they went to Mrs. Jumbo.

Once they arrived, she greeted them warmly by saying "Hello Tigger and Pooh. So glad you two could make it."

"Well it's really a pleasure to be here. By the way, we wanted to know what it takes to be yourself?" said Pooh

"Actually not a lot and the story that will involve believing in yourself. Are you 2 ready?" said Mrs. Jumbo

"Yes we are definitely." said Tigger

"Well alright then. Today I will be telling you the story of the The Knight Who Believed In Himself.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom that was so amazing words can't even describe what it really looks like.

But however, things weren't so good for the king and queen because their lovely daughter was taken by a devilish dragon.

They knew only a knight who's very brave must be the one to save their daughter.

So they filed flyers all over the kingdom and many knights came to see if they would do it.

Of course, not all of them weren't able to do it.

But then along comes a knight who sure he may've doubted himself over it but he decided to do the honor of a rescue mission.

And so, he found a horse, got his armor and sword ready, he went on to go free the princess.

Of course, he always did doubt himself but once he realized that he can do it, he literally felt braver than ever before.

Once he was at the castle, the dragon came but the knight wasn't afraid of it at all.

The dragon then started attacking him but the knight was still in his way.

The knight then killed the dragon by stabbing the sword in his heart, and the princess knew he's worthy of her.

Once she was free, the knight and princess went back to the kingdom in honor and pride.

When the king and queen saw them, they decided to let him marry their daughter.

He was then named Prince and the royal heir to the throne and everything was doing just fine ever since.

THE END.

So remember Pooh and Tigger, if you always believe in yourself, you can accomplish more than you can ever imagine." said Mrs. Jumbo

When she was done, Pooh and Tigger felt more confident about life than ever before.

Chapter 5: What Happened Next

Ever since the day Mrs. Jumbo arrived, the bond between Christopher Robin, Darby, Pooh, and Tigger has gotten better because now they can handle things on their own.

Of course, Mrs. Jumbo knew that her time was already done.

So when Christopher Robin, Darby, Pooh, and Tigger were outside, Mrs. Jumbo then said and in a nice way "Well gang, I hate to say this but my work here is done.

It sure has been an honor and pleasure helping you guys with these lessons and i'm sure when you guys are together, you will be just fine as long as you jave each other's back."

Without saying a word, Christopher Robin, Darby, Pooh, and Tigger waved her goodbye and so Mrs. Jumbo left the Hundred Acre Woods very proud knowing that they're going to be just fine.

After that well, Christopher Robin now has Darby Pooh and Tigger and since they were together, their adventure wasn't ending it was just getting started.

Epilogue

Well there you go that does for this one. I'm sure we'll see Mrs. Jumbo again in the future and as for Baloo, well we're going to see him again and let's just say his next adventure could be quite a mystery aboard a train.


End file.
